Avengers: Infinity War
: Looking for another article with the name Avengers? Check out the Avengers disambiguation page. Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero movie and is the nineteenth movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is produced by Marvel Studios and is distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Avengers: Infinity War is a sequel to 2012's Marvel's The Avengers and 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron. It was directed by Joe and Anthony Russo, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast including Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Benedict Cumberbatch, Don Cheadle, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Danai Gurira, Letitia Wright, Dave Bautista, Zoe Saldana, Josh Brolin, and Chris Pratt. This movie and its sequel were originally titled Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 and Avengers: Infinity War - Part 2. However, the title was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War. It was said by the Russo brothers that they would not reveal the title for the fourth Avengers movie because it would spoil the ending to Avengers: Infinity War. The title for the fourth Avengers movie was later revealed to be Avengers: Endgame. Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame is the end of ten years worth of storylines in the Marvel Cinematic Universe which began with 2008's Iron Man. Alex Robson and Will Robson did a review of Avengers: Infinity War on the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast. Plot Having acquired the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, from planet Xandar, Thanos and his followers known as the Children of Thanos (consisting of Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive) intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Asgard's destruction (as seen in the ending of Thor: Ragnarok). As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thanos subdues Thor, overpowers Hulk, and kills Loki. Heimdall sends Hulk to Earth using the Bifrost before being killed. Thanos departs with his followers and destroys the ship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting back to the form of Bruce Banner. He warns Doctor Strange and Wong about Thanos's plan to kill half of all life in the universe, and they recruit Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw captures Strange, but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment. Stark and Peter sneak aboard Maw's spaceship, Banner contacts Steve Rogers, and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Scotland, Midnight and Glaive ambush Scarlet Witch and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone, which is in Vision's forehead. Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson rescue them and they take shelter with James Rhodes and Banner at the Avengers Facility. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Scarlet Witch destroy the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it, but Scarlet Witch refuses. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises that Thanos is currently going after the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket and Groot accompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create Stormbreaker, a battle-ax capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adopted daughter, who reveals the Soul Stone is on Vormir in order to save her captive adopted sister, Nebula, from torture. On Vormir, the Stone's keeper, Red Skull, tells Thanos that he can only acquire it by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos kills Gamora, earning the Stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her at Thanos's destroyed homeworld, Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. The group forms a plan to subdue Thanos and remove the Infinity Gauntlet, which he uses to house the Stones. Thanos appears and justifies his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. Nebula arrives soon after, and helps the others subdue Thanos until she deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill attacks Thanos, allowing him to break the group's hold and overpower them. Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos, but is spared after Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos's army invades. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the Avengers; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed, but Shuri is unable to complete the extraction of the Mind Stone from Vision. Thanos arrives to retrieve the Mind Stone, but before he can do so Wanda destroys it. Using the Time Stone, Thanos reverses Wanda's actions and rips the repaired Mind Stone from Vision's forehead, killing him. Thor severely wounds Thanos with Stormbreaker, but Thanos activates the completed Gauntlet by snapping his fingers and teleports away. Thanos used the snap to activate the Infinity Stones and uses them disintegrate half of all life across the universe, including Barnes, Black Panther, Groot, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man. Iron Man and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, War Machine, Rocket, Captain America, Black Widow, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos watches the sunrise on another planet. In the post-credit scene Nick Fury and Maria Hill are driving down a street in New York City. Fury asks if Hill has heard anything from Stark. However, Hill answers that she hasn't heard from him. As Hill looks at her computer she informs Fury that there is an energy signature coming from Wakanda and that it is ten times bigger than the energy readings from the Chitauri invasion of Manhattan. A car then crashes into Fury's van. As Hill goes to check on the driver she sees that the driver has mysteriously disappeared. As Fury looks behind him he sees a helicopter crash into a building. When Fury looks back at Hill, he sees her turn into dust, along with every one else around him. Fury then turns into dust himself. However, before Fury totally vanishes he is able to send a distress signal to Captain Marvel. Cast Kenneth Branagh was the director of the 2011 Thor movie Movie posters 76808908970546678658.PNG 789789865475475.jpeg 23453453453524325.jpeg 687978936464364.jpeg 689789764356456546.jpeg 43375673453453425.jpeg 65978934564564565.jpg 3453425325325325324.jpg 34897897895667865868.jpeg 87908970897678678588.jpeg 5675675473456456456.PNG 97089075466786786758.PNG 45879708790658678678.jpg 4579870890879008974576.jpeg 5468970897087909707.jpg 8908909754675756757.jpg 57867868454567566.jpg 7908908976786786786785.jpg 8908790456756756567.PNG 878984546567567.jpeg 78089097547567575.jpg 90890879568686786.jpg 7098970354645645645636.jpg 5675678908908456456456.jpg 979i3m43a6q01.jpg 87908093456456436456.jpeg 9808970457574675.jpg 8798907099756754754756.jpg 89089708975868678.jpeg 7689788645757567567.jpg 768978978457567567.jpg 890897045756754756.jpg 780890565578686454676.jpg 658908970457575475.jpeg 890897075667868678.jpg 708790809758678678.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 68968986.jpg Movie trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer File:Avengers_Infinity_War_-_Teaser_Trailer_(2018) File:Marvel_Studios'_Avengers_Infinity_War_Official_Trailer File:Marvel_Studios’_Avengers_Infinity_War_-_Big_Game_Spot File:Marvel_Studios'_Avengers_Infinity_War_-_All_of_Them_TV_Spot File:Marvel_Studios'_Avengers_Infinity_War_-_Gone_TV_Spot File:Marvel_Studios'_Avengers_Infinity_War_-_One_Goal_TV_Spot File:Marvel_Studios'_Avengers_Infinity_War_--_Chant_TV_Spot File:Avengers_Infinity_War_-_Snap_TV_Spot_(Thanos_Offers_Salvation) File:Marvel_Studios'_Avengers_Infinity_War_--_"Legacy"_TV_Spot Character gallery _c9b4233e-3c26-11e9-a8d4-ce33a0cf3537.jpg| Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark 89090965856887.PNG| Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man 78789789565657457.PNG| Chris Hemsworth as Thor 787897987978956756775.jpg| Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner 8978973546436346.jpg| Hulk voiced by Lou Ferrigno 7899877689567567567.jpg| Chris Evans as Captain America 8908790879567577.PNG|Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow 790879089546754756756.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange 8908790879676987968.PNG| Don Cheadle as War Machine 89087908790567547567.PNG| Don Cheadle as James Rhodes 78608908790879567568678.jpg| Tom Holland as Spider-Man 7879786467567457567.jpg| Tom Holland as Peter Parker 7908790879768678568.PNG|Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther 7897689789457567547567657.jpg| Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa 769797894756757567547.jpg| Paul Bettany as Vision 8908790678678645675675.PNG| Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch 790897067868658475675.PNG| Anthony Mackie as Falcon 87908790567865868456456.PNG| Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier 8970879067865868658.PNG| Tom Hiddleston as Loki 8790879068878976897.PNG| Idris Elba as Heimdall 8908790698943564.PNG| Peter Dinklage as Eitri 879089706786786786786758.PNG| Benedict Wong as Wong MV5BOWVlMGVjOGUtNzQ5OC00ZTFjLTliODktMjEwYzJmNTVhZDJkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzk3NDUzNTc@._V1_.jpg| Pom Klementieff as Mantis 8790897586785686758.PNG| Karen Gillan as Nebula 8790897078678658678.PNG| Dave Bautista as Drax 7787696756756754675.PNG| Zoe Saldana as Gamora 890890879678578658456436.PNG|Groot voiced by Vin Deasel with motion capture provided by Terry Notary 908908790467567573245345.jpg|Rocket voiced by Bradley Cooper with motion capture provided by Sean Gunn 890879056868653456456.png| Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts 87908970879678678568.PNG| Benicio del Toro as the Collector 908970567575434534253.jpg| Thanos voiced by Josh Brolin 98087908709685686786.PNG| Chris Pratt as Star-Lord 980879087905786856658.PNG| Danai Gurira as Okoye 7899879567547567.PNG| Letitia Wright as Shuri 8908790895675477.png| William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross 8908908975686786786586.jpg| Winston Duke as M'Baku 7980879087956757547.PNG| Florence Kasumba as Ayo 889890870945567547234535.jpg| Jacob Batalon as Ned 8908790897056757547.jpg| Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury 8908790897056757547547.jpg| Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill 8908908790768658568.PNG|Cull Obsidian voiced by Terry Notary 7908908970456436456.jpg|Ebony Maw voiced by Tom Vaughan-Lawlor 98980879089067867856.PNG|Proxima Midnight voiced by Carrie Coon 79098087956754756757.jpeg|Corvus Glaive voiced by Michael James Shaw 89708790879078678658.jpeg| Ross Marquand as Red Skull Sequel Avengers: Endgame was released on April 26, 2019, with the Russos returning to direct, and Marcus and McFeely once again writing the screenplay. Category:A-Z Category:Movies